A Soldier of Thunder and a Womanizer (Sorta)
by Hershey Ride
Summary: Makoto Kino, Sailor Jupiter, a soldier of Thunder and Protection who just helped in the defeat of Pharoh 90, parentless in Tokyo. Dr. Peter Venkman, Ghostbuster, somewhat of a womanizer, one of the defeaters of Gozer, missing his sister in NYC. They may be more related than you think. Chaos ensues as the two grow closer to finding out the truth. Rated T for violence.


**Author's Note: This takes place after the Infinity Arc of the Sailor Moon manga and probably any point in The Real Ghostbusters. I'm writing this because I got bored, it made me think.**

**Makoto's parents, Mr. and Mrs. Kino, were never elaborated on, except that they died in an airline accident. Peter's family, besides his dad was never seen. So logically they could be related. Trust me, it'll make sense in the story.**

**Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon is property of Naoko Takeuchi-sama.**

**The Real Ghostbusters is property of, um, I think it was DiC.**

**Yeah, DiC definitely horrible with Sailor Moon, and Cloverway, the whole dub wasn't very good.**

* * *

Chibiusa walked into Makoto's apartment, Luna-P hovering not far behind. The sugar pink haired girl, searched the kitchen first, as it was the first place the senshi of Thunder was most likely to be found. That, and she hoped to find some of Makoto's homemade double peanut butter chocolate chunk cookies.

Sure enough, she found a plate of still warm ones sitting on the counter. She only took two, remembering when she took too many and Sailor Jupiter of the future punished her for it.

She headed to the living room next. Chibiusa noticed Makoto's Henshin Rod on the table, along with her communicator. Picking up the green wand and turning it over and over in her hands, trying to remember what she was there for.

_**Peep peep! Peep peep!**_ Luna-P peeped as it tapped Chibiusa on the head gently, its eyes glowing.

"Oh right! Rei-chan wants to meet about those weird new spirits that showed up. Thanks Luna-P," Chibiusa said, putting the green stick down and walking toward Makoto's room. She knocked on the closed door, making it swing open. "Mako-chan? Hello?"

"Hi Chibiusa-chan, what are you doing here? I see you found the cookies I left out," the teen replied, looking up from the picture she was holding. Makoto swiveled in her chair and beckoned for the eight year old girl and robot to sit on the unoccupied bed. The two sat on the green comforter.

Chibiusa peeked over at the picture, it was from about twenty three years before, rather good condition, it seemed to be in Chicago, Illinois, in the U.S.

It had a woman, about fifteen, and looked almost exactly like Makoto. She wore a simple green hair tie, a white schoolgirl blouse with puffy short sleeves, same rose earrings Makoto wore. Her eyes were closed, but Chibiusa imagined they were the same emerald ones Makoto had. The edges of a pleated knee-length denim skirt peeked behind a boy about nine years old. He had emerald eyes, brown hair that flopped on one side of his head and a blue short sleeve shirt with white edging.

"Hi Mako-chan, thanks for the cookies. I was sent to get you, Senshi meeting in about half an hour. What are you looking at?" Chibiusa asked. Makoto looked back at the picture, the smile fell off her face, a tear falling from her eye.

"It's my mom and my uncle, or at least, that's who I think it was. Mom had a falling out with their dad before I was born. She cut all ties with them, moved here and met my dad. They died seven years ago today," Makoto sniffed, letting a tear fall onto the picture in her hands as she passed a picture to Chibiusa. It was the woman from the first picture, older though, about thirty one, her hair in a side braid that hung from her shoulder over her blouse. Next to her was a man with brown hair in a white collared short sleeved shirt.

"Gee, I'm sorry Mako-chan," Chibiusa said, looking back up at the taller senshi. Makoto smiled and put the picture in her pocket, standing up. Chibiusa put the other picture in the frame on the desk nearby. The two senshi and robot went out into the living room. Makoto grabbed her henshin stick and communicator.

"Grab the cookies please, Chibiusa-chan," Makoto said. The girl retrieved the plate and Makoto wrapped it in foil.

"Did you know your supposed uncle's name?" Chibiusa asked.

"I remember a first name, Peter. And he's a doctor in New York City," Makoto said.

* * *

**So yeah, here it is. It seemed like a crack thing at the time, but I'm kinda liking it. This story is probably gonna be somewhat complicated as it goes on. So, if you want to understand it, I wouldn't recommend skipping chapters. Thank you for the support and have a wonderful day. Hershey Ride out.**


End file.
